Seduction Gone Wrong
by suspensegirl
Summary: CB future fluff oneshot. Chuck comes home with some co-workers only to find Blair in lingerie and have prepared a romantic evening for the two of them. This is what follows...rated M at some parts.


A/N: Hey all, not much has been going on since I last informed you of my thoughts and activities in the last chapter (20) of 'So What If I'm Jealous'. This little one-shot is just something I thought up in the midst of things about a week ago. It is the idea set in the future of Chuck & Blair after they've gotten married plus a few years. Blair is taking a lazy day—very unlike her, I know—when Chuck comes home from work with a few of his fellow employees, they accidently stumble upon a half-dressed Blair Bass in seduction mode for her devilish husband…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Blair had never done it before.

It was an odd sensation, and though she never intended on doing it again…the t-shirt fitting to her upper half gave her a lightness she secretly indulged in, aside from the fact that the fabric was thick and the collar high.

Chuck was away at work, had been working double the time all week to make up for some fallen investment he had muttered about briefly before bed the previous Saturday. He still gave his wife the proper attention she desired and _he_ needed, but he always came home exhausted, and tonight she would prepare something intriguingly special for him because of it.

It was only noon now, but already she was beginning to set up her masterpiece for the evening's activities. She had stolen Dorota away from her mother with ease for her own personal use, but was taking great delight in the fact that today was the maid's day off. The house was abandoned except for her own existence, and the only clothing she was adorned in was that of her undergarments and a t-shirt of particularly thick material.

Three o' clock. Chuck would be home in less than two hours and the set-up in the sitting room was something Blair was especially proud of. A few appetizers sat elegantly placed on the coffee table, along with several sets of multiple red and white rose petals trickling from the front door to the bedroom. Tall, white candles were also set up sporadically, and a few were lit besides the fact of only herself in the premises. _She could live with the simple romantic setting a couple hours before truly necessary_, she decided. Even the drapes at the windows had been drawn shut, the near see-through material appearing hazy and dream-like in nature amongst the normally bright and sunny atmosphere. In addition to the appetizers, Blair Bass had prepared a delicious, exquisite meal for the dining table—the recipe, which, in fact she had acquired from her devoted maid, who also had recently showed her a few key moves in cooking. _Her husband would be stunned and probably a bit amused_, she figured. But once she shed the shirt she wore and traded her undergarments in for the two piece sexy, deep red lingerie, she knew there would be no questions asked on his part. His tongue and saliva wouldn't be left inside his mouth for half a second, nor would his pants remain fastened around his waist.

Four thirty. Only a half-hour more and he would be home. The excitement that had built within her had been replaced with raw desire. She could hardly focus in the last twenty minutes during the process of straightening her hair and applying simple make-up. The rapid beating of her heart sped out of control and she knew she could not remain inside the bedroom for long, not even in admiration of gazing at the beautiful candlesticks setting the small flames ablaze.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. _SNAP!_

Blair jumped at the sound of the lock turning and the front door opening. She began to pace softly across the carpeted bedroom. She hardly remembered being this nervous before, in this particular set-up that is. They had had sex before, barely missing a night usually. Exhaustion was never an excuse on either of their parts to restrain from _that_ enjoyable activity.

"Blair?" she heard him call from the foyer.

She gulped, but forced whatever mysterious nerves had come upon her aside. She waltzed out of the room and down the hall, oblivious to the murmurings beside her husband at the front door.

_Tonight was different._

"Whaaat?" Chuck breathed, walking into the sitting room and finally seeing the masterpiece his wife had created. He staggered slightly, his eyes growing wide and a few small sweat droplets forming on his brow, fearing the inevitable.

Blair smirked immediately from what she overheard at the far end of their home. She could not contain herself, her feet sped faster and she burst forth at the opening of the sitting room, walking slower now and more seductively towards the figure of her husband just in front of the door. She eyed him with a mouth-watering fashion then, instantly turned on just by the sight of him.

That was when she saw it. Or rather…_them_.

Two, no _three_ men suddenly appeared on the opposite sides of Chuck, gaping at what they saw. She returned the action.

"Uh…" one of them attempted, fumbling for words at the sight of her.

Blair cringed, tightly shutting her eyes and then attempting to cover herself up with a pillow adorning one of the nearby couches. It did little to help, and the pull she issued in retrieving the pillow caused the blanket it was caught with to fly over the coffee table, catching hold of the flames of a few candles and straight into the messy, sauce-filled appetizers set in the middle. Panicking, Blair scampered to the wine sitting with the dinner meal on the dining table and dumped the beverage on the growing fire. She had not intended for this catastrophe to take place, but given the circumstances she felt she could do no other. That, and the fact that thinking no longer registered in her frazzled mind. One of the men crossed to the kitchen, searching desperately for a glass to fill with water in order to aid. Chuck reached across though, grabbing the man by the arm and pushing him and his comrade into the foyer, telling them it would be best to meet at another time. Quite to his surprise, they protested, but he would hear none of it and shoved them ever so politely into the elevator without another word.

When he arrived back in the sitting room, the fire had evaporated—no doubt due to Blair dumping sufficient water on it—but his wife had also disappeared. The muffled cries coming from the bedroom, however, gave him a tip off as to where she might be.

………………………

"Blair?" he asked, for the second time since arriving home. This time it was quieter though—_no thanks to my mangy co-workers_, he thought—and the creak he evoked in opening the bedroom door sent him into silence.

Now the only thing making even the slightest noise was Blair's seemingly unstoppable tears. She sat, trying desperately hard to overcome them on the far side of the bed. She tried to act as though she wasn't aware of him, but he knew she was aware of his presence when she didn't jump at the feel of him sitting on the edge of the bed.

He inched nearer to her, seeing that the closer he got, the more visible her tensed-up shoulder became. Soon, he was close enough to wrap his arms around her, and he took the opportunity to place a hand on the right side of her waist softly. He heard her gasp, and felt, as a chill ran up and down her spine.

He hardly noticed, but her tears seemed to have quieted, and the tension lessened in her shoulders as he placed a gentle kiss on her left shoulder.

"_Chuck_," she nearly hushed, turning her forehead to a soft collide with his own.

"It's okay, B," he assured, intertwining a few of his fingers with her own. He sighed. "I should have told you I was bringing co-workers home."

She scoffed, while trying to maintain her sniffles. "It's not just that…I mean," She sighed, "I suppose I should have taken all the possibilities into account." She paused. "But I didn't," she huffed at herself and tried to pull away, feeling the tension mount itself again, but Chuck held on tight. "I always screw up. Chuck, let me go!" She tried to untangle herself from him, but he only pulled her closer.

"Hold still, Waldorf," he growled, ever so slightly, into her left ear. She stilled herself at last, when he moved his free hand to settle almost tightly on her inner thigh.

"Chuck, this is not the time for seduction," she said sharply, without looking at him.

"Oh, really, Mrs. Bass? Wasn't that your plan for this evening?" he quirked an eyebrow, when she turned to look at him—mouth agape and fingers clenching.

He inched his hand farther up towards her melting core, and could feel her resolve weakening more by the second. A breathy sigh escaped her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he teased, having no intention to inform her of his hardening erection—and he wouldn't! Not if he remained aware and quite cautious of the positioning he put himself in.

She gulped, trying to restrain herself from any further demise. "I nearly set the house on fire…" she muttered.

A guilty smile spread across his face. "That you did, Mrs. Bass. But you looked _hott_ doing it, and that's all that matters."

She went to slap him, when he caught her by the forearm and grinned wickedly at her, even _more_-_so_ than before. Her huff did nothing to contain his small fit of laughter that rushed out of his mouth and into the atmosphere. She smirked devilishly, and climbed astride him, glorying in the revelation that he in fact _was_ turned on and could _not_ hide it any longer.

His jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight of her near naked body on top of him. He could not tear his eyes away if he tried.

"What are you so smug about?" he challenged.

"Oh nothing," she said, nonchalantly, while rubbing up against him with her moist center separated only by the thin silk material. He groaned, clinging tightly to her firm set-in hips, losing himself in the exquisite golden brown curtain her hair draped around him as he leaned forward against her collar bone.

Less than five strokes later, Chuck had nearly lost control and took the last remaining fiber of strength in his being to switch their positions. He refused any confession on his own part that he had provoked his lack of self-control through the guiding of her hips against his body. They were both so turned on now; it was hardly worth it to speak their witty banter, for fear of losing the intimacy of the moment. Though their banter, in and of itself, was almost required for the romantic atmosphere in which they almost always created.

"Wait," she breathed quickly, causing him to halt in his lips' descent towards her face.

"What?" he asked, pressing his forehead against her own and laying hot, steamy kisses down her neck instead. "One we're not even all the way on the bed yet," he said, sounding intelligent.

She scoffed. "Never stopped you before…" she muttered.

"And two," he said, ignoring her muttering that he had heard perfectly well. "I'm nowhere near out of my clothes yet…" he smirked, continuing to kiss her, now across her face.

Blair pushed him away, sending him against the nearest wall and made to exit the room. The abrupt movement had shocked Chuck, to be sure, but that was not to stop him from closing the door before she got to it and blocking her exit.

She huffed, narrowing her eyes. "Get out of my way, Bass." She crossed her arms across her chest.

He refused to acknowledge her harsh tone, and just zoned in on her pushed up breasts cradled in his favorite lingerie. "Hmm?" he asked, half a second later.

"Ugh," she was severely annoyed now. "I don't have time for this." She went to move past him again, but was stopped. He grabbed her arms, slinking up to her wrists and gently but harshly pushed her against the far wall, holding her wrists above her head and pushing himself against her so that she couldn't move.

There was no point in struggling, so all she could do was stand still and huff at him, though refusing to look his way directly.

"What exactly _do_ you have time for, then, Princess?" he smirked.

He paused.

She said nothing.

"Because…it was my impression that you set up a romantic evening for the two of us tonight. Am I wrong?" he gazed at her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

She just…said nothing.

"…and if one were to gaze upon you, my dear," he released his grip on one of her wrists, to tilt her chin towards him—she did nothing. "They would see a woman, not only in heat, but in desperate need of her husband's specific touch."

Her eyes blinked open at this, having been closed since her face's forced new position. She saw her husband gaping at her, hunger evident in his eyes. Her lips parted.

Chuck moved closer, if possible, and assured her in so many words, that the work she had participated in would not be in vain. The food _would_ be eaten, and her darling little outfit _would_ be taken advantage of, if only she would give him time to redeem himself…

"Shut up," she said, placing a single finger across his lips, growing weak even then at the feel of his against her.

He kissed her finger, allowing his tongue to just graze the tip, and took this procedure all the way up from her hand to her arm and shoulder and neck, and back down the other side. Once again she stopped him, placing her hands on either side of his face, and forcing his lips upon her own. She jumped onto him then, wrapping her dainty legs around his waist and falling with him as he crashed backwards onto the bed.

A muffled groan was heard from him, followed by a higher pitched moan from Blair. After a few minutes of further kissing, Chuck felt her _now_ experienced fingers undoing the buttons set in place on his suite, along with the zipper stubbornly set in place at the top of his pants. He pulled back briefly to watch her at work, temporarily in a haze at her handiwork.

"…Blair?"

She looked up and smiled at him. Leaning over to his right earlobe, she whispered huskily, "As spoken intelligently by _NUMBER TWO_, we've got to get these clothes off."

She winked at him then, and they both shared an infectious smile.

"God, I love you, woman," he growled, leaning forward and tenderly biting the edge of her shoulder as she shred the remains of his button-up shirt, pushing herself up against him and using her feet to push his suit pants off the calves of his legs.

"Chuuuuck," she moaned into his ear, swallowing his lips up in her own again.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, while pulling her lacy thong out from under her and unlatching the bra simultaneously.

She gasped, scratching at his back, desperate for a hold on some control.

"Condom?" she whimpered, and he knew it was time.

"Always."

Within a few moments, the small rubber was out of its plastic wrapper and where Blair desperately needed it to be. She brought Chuck's face to where it could see her hungry, needy eyes.

"I need you in me, _now_….Chuck."

He waited for no other invitation, pounding into her fast and furious, yet with the gentle edge that he had only ever reserved for Blair Waldorf and now used it with the most extreme and most pleasurable momentum.

"Your wish…" his breathy voice nearly vanished in the harsh breathing, "…is my command…"

All other speech faded in the darkness of the heated atmosphere.

………………………………………………………………

A happy sigh escaped Blair Bass a few hours later, after several rounds of insanely pleasurable sex and a brief nap beside the love of her life. Now, curled up next to him, she inhaled and exhaled softly, watching him sleep. After near ten minutes, she turned her head to rest upon his chest, finding herself calmed by the steady rise and fall produced by his breaths. Soon, she felt him stroking her hair down to the middle of her back, and she grew overjoyed by his steady breathing across her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the extra dinner guests."

She wanted to scoff or cry or even cackle, but she didn't do any of those things. She just nodded. That is, until he pulled her fully on top of him and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"It looked amazing…what you had prepared. I'm sorry I had to ruin it by my untimely dinner guests."

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Then she nodded, once her eyes opened again. He looked quizzically at her.

"Blair—"

She stopped him short, with an incredibly hot, passionate onslaught from her lips and tongue.

"Blair," he said again, this time from more lack of air.

She smiled and laid her head back against his chest. "I was just trying to do something extra special for you." She lifted her head again. "So what if I nearly burned down the house in the process?" She giggled softly. "It was just a seduction gone wrong…" she shrugged.

And even if he could tell she had not fully recovered from the humiliation, he knew it was best to be left un-talked about.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Since when? I was so turned on by seeing you when I walked in the doorway that I had to shoo the guys away so I wouldn't embarrass myself!"

_Of course that never stopped him before…_

She giggled again, more genuinely this time.

"The only one at fault here is me."

Her eyes flashed to his.

"Now I have to live with the fact that two of my co-workers have seen my wife half-naked."

She smiled wildly. "Yeah, how are you going to live that one down?" she raised an eyebrow.

Now was his turn to smile. "I thought that point was obvious."

She looked at him confused.

"…I get to come home to you every night." She leaned forward and kissed him, something he reciprocated greedily.

"Thank-you…" he murmured in her hair.

"…and the food?" she asked several moments later, having become near breathless again.

He smirked, sucking his teeth along the side of her neck and twirling his hands up in her hair. "They invented _Midnight Snack_ for a reason."

………………………………

A/N: Just a cute little future fic. Let me know what you think! ;p


End file.
